The present invention relates to a method and device used for the cutting of screws, specifically, a method and tool for accurately cutting the lengths of orthopedic screws.
Currently, a significant number of surgical implant systems that utilize screws are available. These systems typically include a number of different screw sizes, in both diameter and length, in order to accommodate the countless variables inherent in medical procedures. The inclusion of these varying screws, many of which end up unused, increases inventory and investment costs, as well as producing unnecessary waste. For instance, in the case of fracture fixation, systems include many differently sized bone plates and bone screws are provided, but only one plate and a few screws may be employed in a given procedure.
Additionally, even with the plethora of screws provided in a given system, the screws may not be provided in the necessary increments. For instance, the screw lengths may be incremented in multiples of five millimeters, but a given procedure may require an in-between size (e.g., a length in the two and a half increment range). This is particularly prevalent in surgeries that require a high degree of accuracy, such as cranio-maxillofacial surgery.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for cutting screws to required lengths.